Imagine: You & I
by anika18
Summary: Was machst du, wenn du jemanden liebst, den du scheinbar nicht haben kannst? Was tust du, wenn du verzweifelst? Kämpfst du oder gibst du auf? HG/GG


**1. Moonlight**

Der Mond steht weit über mir. Die Nacht ist lau, aber im Gegensatz zum Tag ist es kalt. Zumindest kühler als normal. Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass der Sternenhimmel klar ist. Kein einziges Wölkchen zieht über mir hinweg.

Ich schaue mich um und stelle fest, dass schon junge Knospen an die Erdoberfläche gedrungen sind. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es vollends Frühling ist und sie anfangen zu blühen.

Einen kurzen Moment spüre ich ein Gefühl von Freude und stelle mir die unterschiedlichen Blütenfarben und –formen vor. Dann kehre ich wieder in die Realität zurück und das seltsame Gefühl verschwindet, genauso wie das leichte Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

Es war schön wieder etwas zu fühlen, nach all den Tränen, die ich vergossen hatte. Wie oft hatte ich auf meinem Bett gelegen und einfach nur geweint, mir gewünscht ich wäre jemand anders? Zu oft.

Und genau das war der Grund warum ich hier her gekommen bin. Ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten, all die lachenden Gesichter um mich herum. So lange habe ich ihnen vorgespielt fröhlich zu sein, zu lange.

Und jetzt stehe ich hier, vor einer steilen Klippe, ohne einen anderen Ausweg. Mich erfasst ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit, als ich begreife, dass ich bald nicht mehr diesen unendlichen Schmerz spüren muss.

Das ich nicht mehr in ihre Augen sehen und lachen muss, obwohl ich weinen möchte. Das ich nicht mehr ihr Geschwärme über ihn anhören muss und dabei so tun, als würde ich mich für sie freuen. Denn, nein, das tue ich wirklich nicht.

Obwohl er ein sehr guter Freund ist, hasse ich ihn dafür. Dafür, dass er sie hat und ich nicht. Dafür, dass er mit ihr glücklich ist, wenn ich ihr nachweine.

Meine Gedanken schweifen wieder zu ihr. Sie ist einfach wunderschön, oft habe ich sie beobachtet, ich kenne jede Bewegung ihres Körpers, jeden Gesichtsausdruck, ich kenne sie einfach.

Es verzaubert mich, wenn sie ihre langen, roten Haare zurückwirft, wenn sie mich anlächelt, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Wir waren schon immer beste Freundinnen, doch es hatte sich etwas geändert. Ich hatte mich geändert, meine Gefühle hatten sich geändert.

Ich weißt nicht, wann ich angefangen habe sie zu beobachten, immer an sie zu denken, auf ihn eifersüchtig zu sein, sie zu begehren, ..sie zu lieben!

Wie oft hatte ich es ihr sagen wollen? Wie oft hatte ich die Worte ‚Ginny, ich liebe dich' vor mich hingesprochen? Wie oft hatte ich vor ihr gestanden und sie hatte mich wieder einmal mit ihrem wunderschönen Lächeln verzaubert? Wie oft konnte ich einfach nur zurücklächeln, weil ich glücklich war? Und wie oft hatte ich mich nachher darüber geärgert es ihr nicht gesagt zu haben?

So viele Fragen, aber ich kenne die Antwort: Zu oft!

Aber seitdem sie mit ihm zusammen ist, wirkt sie glücklicher. Sie lächelt öfter, schwärmt von ihm. Oft sitzen wir auf der Bank am See und sie erzählt träumerisch von ihm. Das sind die Momente, die mich zerstören.

Ich gehe ihm aus dem Weg, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er doch nichts dafür kann. Ich meide den Kontakt zu ihm, weil ich Angst habe, dass ich anfange zu weinen.

Aber irgendwie kann ich Ginny verstehen. Was bin ich im Vergleich zu ihm? Zu Harry Potter? Ich habe doch keine Chance gegen ihn. Er ist stark, beliebt, er sieht nicht einmal schlecht aus und klug ist er auch noch.

Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf, um den Gedanken an ihn aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder diesen Schmerz spüren.

Ich konzentriere mich auf die schwache Brise, die über mein Gesicht fährt. Ich sehe noch einmal hinab auf die Felder unter mir. Alles liegt friedlich im Dunkel der Nacht. Dann schließe ich die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment fühle ich mich wieder frei.

Lange stehe ich so da und es kommt ein plötzlicher, heftiger Wunsch über mich. Ich halte die Augen geschlossen.

Plötzlich spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Sie ist warm und klein und ich weiß wem sie gehört. Dem Mädchen, das ich liebe. Ginny Weasley. Sie lehnt sich an meinen Rücken und ich spüre wie sie atmet. Sie lehnt sich noch ein Stück vor und ihr Atmen streicht über mein Ohr. „Bitte tu das nicht, ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich, Hermine..", flüstert sie leise.

Ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen, mich durchströmt ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. Ich spüre den Drang sie küssen zu wollen.

Ich wollte ihr in die Augen sehen, ihr sagen, dass ich sie so unendlich liebe, ihr Lächeln sehen.

Ich öffne die Augen langsam und ich stehe wieder allein am Rande der Klippe. Die Vorstellung war so real, dass ich für einen Moment daran geglaubt habe, dass es Wirklichkeit wäre, dass sie mich wirklich liebte.

Langsam bildet sich eine Träne in meinen Augen. Das Glücksgefühl ist nun vollends verschwunden. Ich bin wieder nur dieses verlorene Mädchen am Rande des Abgrunds, mit dem Blick in die Tiefe.

Ich mache einen Schritt vor, mich trennen jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Abgrund. Ich beuge mich vor, es sieht sehr hoch aus. Plötzlich packt mich die Angst. Würde es weh tun zu sterben? War es die richtige Entscheidung?


End file.
